


games

by strangely_appealing



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Divorce, F/F, Pining, dirty mistresses club, my first piece in english soo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangely_appealing/pseuds/strangely_appealing
Summary: She was married. You knew it from the very first second you saw her. Never stopped you, thought.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Kudos: 23





	games

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this one a whale ago but still think it's not that bad. If there are any mistakes correct me!!

She was married. You knew it from the very first second you saw her. Never stopped you, thought. She is all that you aren't. Elegant, collected, rich and married. Married, ironically, to the guy you met at the bar first thing moving here. And now you're his dirty mistress, unfortunately, not hers. You fall for her extremely fast, so fast you can't even process it, can't even think about it for a minute, so, now you are even more distracted than you already were. Too bad. Too bad you can't even hear when she say something directly to you, and you wonder whether she thinks you're deaf or just dumb.  
It's not that long before her marriage falls apart (for normal people, as for you, it felt like a fucking infinity) . The whole hospital seems to blame you (dirty mistress club) for ruining hospital's golden couple. You didn't really care before you catch her crying in the toilet.  
'She might hate me,' you think. You're not all wrong by the way.  
You sleep with guys from the bar every damn night, so you can't feel this emptiness anymore. It doesn't help even for a minute, but you do it anyway. You can't take your eyes off her and she starts noticing (and never starts to care). You guess she feels the emptiness too. You kinda hate that she understands the feeling. You don't want that for her, you don't want her to sleep around with some random guys, who's name she wouldn't bother to remember.  
And then all of the sudden there is another member of the club that should be named "Dirty mistresses who are desperately in love with Addison Forbes Montgomery". You didn't know there were plenty of those. And you didn't really expect it to bother you this much. But it does. He does. He has full access to the woman, and you are so insanely jealous you didn't even know you could get this crazy about someone.  
You don't really think when you kiss her in the freaking elevator (every damn thing in your life happens in this elevator). It seems you don't bother to think around her at all. Your hands all over her and she doesn't really know how to respond to this, so she freezes for a moment and then kisses you back. That's the second you understand that you are a real mess. Especially around her. She runs out of an elevator immediately and doesn't say a word. You guess it's a good start for something you don't know how to call.  
She's been avoiding you ever since. She sleeps with Mark and you know that it is all just for you. It's all just to show you that game starts now. And you both willing to play. Too many men have been involved in their fun little game, but, at the end, it was just about two of them. You fuck her in the on-call room when it becomes impossible to bear. The whole game was compromised from the very start by those glasses that she wears on the tip of her nose. You knew that you didn't have strength to win. But isn't fucking this woman a win ( lace underwear as grand price)? So, you win, eventually.


End file.
